Life of the Samurai: Call me Del
by dreamSOULhybrid
Summary: Del  short for Delanie  has to start liivng with her uncle, Ji. She has to live with six other teenage strangers but what happens when they're given the task to accept her and protect her? Del explains... Jayden/OC Mike/Emily Kevin/Mia Antonio/OC
1. Leaving

**Life of the Samurai: Call me Del**

**-Leaving-**

"Hello?"

"Hello, yes. Tomorrow!"

Shock. She doesn't want to believe that I have to leave her so soon.

"She's not ready. Are you positive the others won't mind one more?"

Denial. She doesn't want to let me go since I'll be gone for such a long time.

"Okay, goodnight, brother."

She was defeated by her younger brother; through the phone.

"So, I'm leaving for the Shiba House tomorrow, right?" I asked my mother who had just got off the phone with her brother. She whipped around to find me in the living room's entryway.

"Yes. He said it is necessary that you are there by tomorrow in the afternoon… Are you sure you want to go? If you don't want to go I can tell him you got sick so you can fin-"

"No. I will leave tomorrow morning. It's my duty; I've already got my ticket, so Mom… please don't worry about me and worry about Kyle. He needs you more than I do."

She sighed; I've defeated her hopes of me staying a bit longer. We both knew my destiny is sealed like my great grandmother's but it's not too late for me to change it. She stood and walked over to me to give me one of her bear hugs.


	2. Unexpected

**-Unexpected-**

"Rangers! Please seize practice and come in for a break. We need to discuss upcoming events." The rangers gathered around Ji.

"So, what's up, Ji? Are the nighlok giving up on ruling the world!" Mike said in a half joking manner and earned a slap upside his head from Kevin.

"No. Actually, we will have a new addition to the team."

"But…aren't there only five original Samurai Rangers? No offense, Antonio," Emily asked.

Ji pulled out a scroll from his robe and opened it to reveal a picture of Master Xandred carrying a human girl who was wearing a wedding dress.

"There is a prophecy that Master Xandred will one day take a human bride and create a nighlok from the human's soul. The nighlok created from the bride would forget everything in her past and become a most powerful nighlok and become the nighlok queen which can pass her power over to Master Xandred."

"What does this have to the new addition?" Kevin asked, taking the scroll and examined it.

"The girl who will be joining us is a descendant of the girl depicted in this photo which means her fate might be the same as her ancestors."

"Ok…so we just have to defeat that nighlok creep and keep this prophecy from ever happening," Mike replied. The others nodded. Suddenly, a tall Asian girl with straight, shoulder length hair, wearing a black tank, grey hoodie, ripped jeans, and DC shoes with a guitar on her back standing next to a couple of luggage bags appeared in the training yard.

I waved to the six gaping faces plus the one face I already knew and loved.

"Hey! What's up, Uncle Ji!"


	3. New Girl

**-New Girl-**

"WOAH! W-what did s-she just s-say, Ji?" stuttered Antonio. All the other rangers stared at the Asian chick as she brought her luggage bags and herself up to the group of dazed people.

"Delanie! You weren't supposed to get here until noon at the earliest!" Ji scolded the teenager.

"Sorry, Ji! I left as soon as I got up!" The girl named Delanie defended. The rangers were confused how this common girl knew their mentor and, was in fact, related to Ji.

"Rangers, this is Delanie Kings. She will be living here at the Shiba house and take over as the mentor when I'm done. She… is also my niece; the daughter of my older sister."

"It's nice to meet you rangers!" I said then I started to name off everyone with a personal greeting.

I fist bump Mike, "Mike, the green ranger; whose symbol is the forest. Oh, and I beat your high score on your favorite game at the arcade." Mike's mouth gapes open as I move on to the others. "I'm gonna beat _your_ high score then!"

"Mia, you're the pink ranger; whose symbol is the wind. I bought you a cooking book since Ji told me you liked to cook." I take Mia's hand and shake it and give her the book. "Thanks!"

"Kevin, I know is the blue ranger and your symbol is water." We bow to each other.

"Emily; the yellow ranger and whose symbol of power is earth." She hugged me out of my expectation.

"And let's not forget, Antonio: the self-made gold ranger! I have some great fishing gear if you'd want to use it," I say as I shake hands with Antonio. "Golden! Any day, amiga!"

Finally, I step up to Jayden. "Finally, there's Jayden the Samurai Ranger's leader; the red ranger whose symbol is fire. It's nice to meet you… again."

"It's nice to meet you, Delanie-" Jayden started with a dazed look as I cut him off.

"You guys don't have to call me Delanie all the time even though Uncle Ji will. You can just call me Del," I stated earning smiles, laughs, and high fives.

"Okay, okay… enough talking; Rangers back to practice. Emily, you can show Del to your room," Ji commanded the rangers. Emily took my arm and brought me and my luggage to her room where we set up my bed.

-Training Yard-

"Wow! I did not see that coming…" trailed Kevin.

"Yeah, who knew Ji had a niece!" Mia stated.

"Hey, Jayden… what'd she mean by 'again?' Have you met her before?" Mike asked Jayden as he racked his brain for a memory of the girl he thought he just met today.


	4. Day Two

**-Day Two-**

I got up early the next day and dressed into my black training uniform with white accents. I tied up my shoes to hear everyone sleeping soundly. _Great_, I thought, _I get to train by myself_!

As I tied my bandana around my head to cover my eyes, I grabbed a kendo stick off the rack and silently walked outside. I began training, imagining moogers for me to fight while I kept track of the vibrations in the ground and the sounds in the Shiba house.

Jayden heard someone training outside so he decided to get up and see who it was. Though he knew it wasn't Kevin because it was past 6:00 am. Kevin always got up at 6 o'clock to go on a jog for a couple of hours then came back to eat breakfast with the other rangers at 8 am. Jayden silently slipped through his room (in his black sweatpants, red tee, and tennies he had slipped on) and into the hallway. As quietly as he could, he walked towards whoever was training. What he didn't know was that I was the person training and I knew he was coming.

As he reached the training yard, the sounds of training ceased. He stepped out in the yard with a kendo stick in his hands and expected some random stranger to pop out of nowhere. Instead, he "_exclaimed_" in shock as I jabbed him in his sides where people were said to have pressure points.

"Gah! Delanie! What the hell was that! And why are you wearing a blindfold!" Jayden whisper-yelled as he grabbed his kendo stick he dropped and began rubbing his sides. He didn't receive an answer since I fell in hysterics in seeing his reaction.

"Hahaha! Oh! My! God! That! Was! So hilarious!" I said between chuckles as my blindfold fell off next to me. I calmed my smiling self by taking big breathes, then sat up to find an angry and confused Jayden glaring at me. "Okay, to answer your first question: I poked you in your pressure points. And the answer to your second question: it's for training," I replied, holding back the urge to laugh again as a red faced Jayden face palmed himself.

"Ugh, why would you wear a blindfold while training? You could've hurt yourself," he said to me in his big brother/team leader voice with a hint of concern for my wellbeing.

"I was perfectly fine, Jayden. I'm not a little kid," I countered as I got up with the help of his outstretched arm.

He gave me a questioning look because of my recent actions and said, "Still, I want to know why you were wearing that blindfold while you were training."

"Well, if you really wanna know… it began when I was just six years old. My parents and I were driving back home from my kendo, kung fu, karate, and judo tournament. My parents began fighting over if I should keep up on my hobbies or if I could get a break from all my training. They didn't notice the drunk driver veering into the wrong lane behind them. The drunk's car spun and hit our car as it got hit. The drunk driver died in the accident along with my dad. My mom and I were severely injured. My injuries weren't normal though; instead of breaking any bones, I temporarily lost my ability to see. My mom was in a coma for a while so Ji took me in. We started training right away but it was hard since I couldn't see what I was doing or where I was going. Then, one day he put a blindfold over my unseeing eyes and said 'if you can't use one of your senses, use the other ones to help guide you.' It was still hard at first; I ran into the walls all the time and knocked over a vase in the first couple days. I started making a mental map of the Shiba house: inside and out using my ability to touch and hear. My hearing and sensing abilities grew stronger every passing day. When Mom got out of her coma and was able to visit, I was ready to battle an opponent to show her how much I learned. I won against Uncle Ji's most dedicated student," I paused as I turned to see Jayden's face. I watched as he put together the puzzle in his mind. His eyes widened as I smiled.

"Wow, we battled each other at such a young age and you won…"

"I knew you wouldn't remember unless I told you." I ended with a shrug.

"Well, you'd think I'd remember my first battle that I lost…" he replied, smugly.

"Hey, we were little kids and besides, after that, I went home."

He looked at me, leaned closer and hugged me. My face heated up as I hugged him back. All of a sudden, we heard this growling noise. Jayden straightened up, his arms loosely around me as he searched the yard for whatever made the noise.

"Hey, Jayden?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go get breakfast? I haven't eaten since I got up this morning," I said, sheepishly trying to hide the fact the mysterious noise was my stomach. He chuckled and nodded his head, receiving a smile from my round face.


	5. Breakfast

**-Breakfast-**

He waited outside the door as I changed into a white V neck tee, a grey, sleeveless hoodie, grey sweatpants and black tennies. As I shut the door, he jabbed me the same way I jabbed him earlier. I quietly shrieked as he began chasing me around the house. I entered the kitchen, Jayden on my heels, and grabbed a box of cereal. He tackled me to the ground. I tried to hit him with the box of cereal I had grabbed but it was open! The cereal was poured all over us as we laughed at each other.

Unaware of the other rangers we'd woken up, Mike decided to speak up and say, "What are you guys doing on the floor and covered in _Lucky Charms_?"

Trying to see around Jayden's head, I replied, "Jayden started it!" only to have Jayden yell, "Did not!"

"Rangers, what is going on here!" All the teenagers whipped around to see an angry Ji; awaiting an answer to his question. Jayden and I sat up, embarrassed, and started picking the cereal off of each other. A silent giggle escaped Antonio's lips as we cleaned up. As a result of that giggle, I threw a handful of the _Lucky Charms_ at him, only to have Jayden dump some more onto my head. Then, everybody got into the sport of the morning food fight; even my stubborn uncle. All the while, I couldn't help but exchange a silent "thank you" to the idiot who started it all.

-Noon-

"What're you doing, chica?" Antonio asked as he stepped away from training to look over my shoulder. The symbol for _kurai mizu_: dark water. Several other symbols were on the paper, too. All of the various symbols had _kurai_ to begin with then a symbol of power was written next to it: fire, water, earth, wind (sky), and forest (tree). Little images of the dark objects she had written appeared on the page as she finished: a dark red fire, murky water, a clouded sky, black soil, and a tree whose leaves were a deep green.

"Practice," I replied without looking up to see his reaction.

"Wow! That's amazing! How'd you do that?"

The other rangers heard Antonio shouting, so they came over to see what he was awestruck at. They saw the page and the dark images on the stark white paper.

"Del… that's fantastic! How'd you make those pictures?" Emily happily asked. I turned my whole body around to face all the wondering rangers and simply replied, "I used my symbol power, of course."

"You have symbol power, Del!" they all shouted at me, confused. I flung my arms over my head in a kid-like defensive maneuver.

"Didn't Ji tell you? I, also, have symbol power like you do."

"How is that possible, though? You're not even a Power Ranger," Kevin, dazed, blurted to my hurt feelings.

"Well, if Ji can use symbol power, don't you think it'd be smart for the next mentor be able to use symbol power, too?" They all nodded at this remark while Kevin turned red with embarrassment.

"If you need any further explanation, I'd be happy to show you guys something really cool…"

"What is it, Del? C'mon, show us!" Antonio urged me to show them with the others nodding.

I got off my stool and swiped Jayden's Samuraizer from his belt. Jayden protested, "Give me back my Samuraizer, Del."

"I can't; it's part of the demonstration! Now, let's say that Jayden here got his butt whopped and demorphed," I looked at Jayden with an innocent look. "I could take his Samuraizer and… go, go samurai!" I morphed into a female version of the Red Samurai Ranger where the red and black of the suit had switched so the suit was black and the accents that were black became red.

"I can become a samurai to save your beaten butts!"

The rangers stared in awe at the girl standing in the black ranger suit. "Wow…"

"Rangers, what is going on!" Everyone jumped in surprise as Ji walked up to the huddled group. Seeing his niece in the ranger suit ticked him off.

"Delanie Michelle Kings! What is the meaning of this!" he shouted as he watched me demorph.

"I-I was just s-showing the rangers my special 'gift.'" I wobbled on my feet but none of them noticed.

"You are only supposed to use your symbol power to morph when it is necessary!"

"I-I…" I fainted, is what happened. The rangers and Ji must've taken me to my bed to rest up because the next thing I knew, Mike walked into my room and poked me.

"C'mon, Del… Get up. I'm tired of Jayden pacing up and down the hall and constantly saying 'I hope she's okay.'" But what he didn't know was that I was actually awake under my covers.

I listened to Mike talk as my door opened to someone's voice saying, "It's almost time for dinner, Mike. And don't worry; she'll be up soon." It was Emily; I knew it! She totally has a crush on him! Well, it's dinner time… I better go eat but first…

I started rolling over in my bed and moaning as if in pain. Mike grabbed my shoulders and shook them in an attempt to wake me up.

"Del? Del! Are you ok? Wake up!"

"BOO!" I yelled as I sat straight up, scaring my friend into yelling himself. I cracked up and rolled into a ball.

"Holy shit, Del! What the Hell was that for!"

"OH! MY! GOD! THAT WAS HILARIOUS! The way you screamed was priceless!"

"Oh. Really, Del?" I calmed down long enough to see the look on Mike's face; a look of a plan unfolding in his mind. "Hell no!"

We jumped off my bed and ran into the hallway; laughing the whole time. When I got the backyard, I hid behind the side of the entrance. As he ran into the yard, I jumped on his back, sending us both to the ground. He rolled out from under me then pinned me down.

"HA! I got you now!"

"And what are you going to do to me, huh?"

"Hmmm… I haven't thought about that part yet…"

"Well, while you figure that out, I'll be waiting here…under you…"

"Well, what do you suggest I do to avenge myself?"

"Well, How 'bout this?" I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He backed up and sat on the ground. Leaving him dazed, I walked into the house for dinner.


	6. A Little Confused

**-A Little Confused-**

"Dude, I'm telling you, she _kissed_ me!" Mike said, dressed in his training uniform with green accents; trying to convince Antonio about what I did.

"Ok, Mike… I'm going to say this for the seventh time… I don't care!" Antonio stated, flipping around to face Mike.

"What are you guys fighting about?" I stood in the hallway in black, baggy sweatpants, and a small white tee. The two boys looked at me: one with a flushed face and the other with a confused look.

"U-uh…" Antonio punched the words out of Mike, "We're not fighting about anything. We were talking about… about… kicking moves?" The gold ranger face palmed his, well, face.

"Uh-huh… so why don't you show me some of the moves?"

The two rangers share looks before Mike answered, "Sure, but shouldn't you change into your training uniform or get warmed up or-or…"

"Trust me, you probably need the extra time to practice if you wanna go against me, but I'll go easy on you." We got into our stances, Mike took the first move but quickly landed on his butt as I blocked his kick with a block-and-strike maneuver Ji had taught me when I was eight.

"Hey, I wasn't ready! I challenge you to a rematch!" Mike hastily said as I walked back to the house.

"How 'bout…no? I'm gonna grab some breakfast, Antonio. You wanna come?" I replied, pointing into the house with my thumb. Antonio nodded and shrugged at Mike as he jogged inside. I walked back over to Mike, who was upset since he got his butt whopped and his friend left him for a bowl of cereal.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

I sighed, "I have no earthly clue, Mike. It just felt like the right moment to do something out of the ordinary…"

"Oh… ok…" Mike was disappointed, it was written all over his face.

"Hey, it's ok… uh, besides, I know someone who's really interested in you!" _But she is too chicken to tell you_, I thought.

"Who is it!" Now he was bursting with anxiety to find out who his secret admirer was.

"I can't tell you," and in a hushed tone, I whispered, "it's a secret."

"You can tell me, Del! Besides, it's about me, isn't it?"

"No! I promised not to tell under any circumstances!"

"Please, Del?"

"For the last time: N-O!"

"Then you leave me with no choice…"

"Huh?" I backed away as he stepped closer to me then in one swoop; he was carrying me into the house on his shoulder! We laughed at each other until he bumped into Jayden while rounding the corner. The fall caused me to hit the wall pretty hard; we all got pretty banged up right then and there.

My head pounded so hard, my vision turned black, and the air was knocked out of my body.

"Del? Are you ok, Del? Del!" It was Jayden. It was him who was holding me; his warmth comforted me.

"Is she ok?" Mike, sounding worried too, probably was the hand on my head but soon left with a smacking noise.

"You were carrying her! You should've been more careful!"

"What about you huh? You seem to drag trouble with you wherever you go, Jayden!"

"Stop…" The fighting went on, both boys unaware that they were causing me even more pain.

"Stop…" The fight heated up and still no recognition of the injured girl in the arms of the red ranger.

"I SAID STOP!" The fighting stopped and everything went silent. Tears were falling from my eyes; even though I willed them to stop, they just came back.

"I'm tired, ok? Could you guys take me to my room and stay there so I know you two won't kill each other while I'm asleep?" They (probably) nodded and took me to my room where Jayden laid me down and put the covers over my body. The boys sat across from each other on opposite sides of the bed; watching me. I took my arms out and laid them so my palms faced up to the ceiling.

"Aren't your arms gonna get cold, Del?" Mike replied to my sleepy face.

"I want both of you to hold my hands so I know, for sure, that you're here and with me."

Silently, the two rangers, red and green, took my hands in theirs. I smiled and squeezed the warmth I had and received another squeeze from both hands. I knew that I could finally rest in peace; knowing they wouldn't try to kill one another.


	7. A Forbidden Battle

**-A Forbidden Battle-**

The door creaked open and Ji entered through to see three teenagers; peacefully sleeping. He closed the door and walked back to the four other rangers. Ji nodded, in response to all of them getting up, and made them sit down again.

"Rangers, I must warn you. Delanie is always in constant danger if not inside. You must watch over her because the nighlok might go looking for her."

The four rangers nodded to their mentor. They would protect Del, for the sake of Ji and keeping their new friend.

-The Next Day-

"See you later, guys! I'm going grocery shopping!" I yelled. I stepped outside for a moment before the two rangers (who slept the night in my room) came crashing through the hall to get to me. They knew all about what Ji had said yesterday, courtesy of the yellow and gold ranger.

"Wait!" The two, flushed teenage boys shouted. I turned around to face the frantic rangers.

"What?"

"I wanna go with you!" The two shouted in unison.

"Ok, but you know you didn't have to run. I would've waited." I smile and wait for the clumsy duo until there is one boy on either side of me. Then, I take the arms of the two and walk out the door of the Shiba House.

When we got to the Street Market, I stopped by some of the stands to buy the food we needed at home. Some of the stands we visited were just for fun; looking at some of the homemade crafts people sold. What we didn't notice was the presence of evil looking down on us. Silently, moogers slipped out of Gaps and began attacking all the people in the market.

"Oh no… I'd like it if moogers were anywhere but here!" Mike whined. The red and green rangers stepped behind one of the market stalls and morphed. I kept watch for the nighlok who was commanding the moogers when I heard "Shadow Cloak!" I was hit by a cloud of black energy and was cloaked in darkness. Then I saw her; the one who was commanding the moogers. The nighlok's name was Ai Kuro and was always awakened when the next bride of Xandred was born. She was a nighlok of pure darkness and wanted to take the place of Xandred's human bride so that she can rule the Netherworld for she loved Xandred.

"JAYDEN! MIKE! HELP ME!" I shouted. The two rangers fought without a clue about what happened to me and were soon joined by the others.

"It's no use, insolent little girl. Your friends can't save you now, for you are no longer visible to them," Ai Kuro said. She laughed at my despair but I had to focus. _How do I get out of here? The only ones who could release me is either Antonio with his power of light or Jayden with his power of fire._ Then, it hit me, _literally_! Mike demorphed but before he could use his Samuraizer again, I "borrowed" it, making it look like it disappeared.

I morphed into a black and green, female Samurai with Mike's Samuraizer. I slashed hurriedly at the translucent blackness surrounding me.

"Where'd my Samuraizer go!" Mike yelled going into hand-to-hand combat with the moogers. When the rest of the rangers finally arrived at the scene and Jayden finally was forced to take a head count, a bad habit of his. _Emily, Kevin, Mia, Antonio, Mike… Why's he still demorphed? Never mind… But where's Del!_ Thought Jayden, aimlessly, and almost got knocked out by a mooger.

"_Please_," I begged inside my mind while still trying to penetrate the shadow, "_Someone,_ anyone, _find me!_"

"Mike! Why aren't you in Samurai mode!" Shouted Kevin while hitting a group of moogers with his Hydrobow.

"I can't find my Samuraizer!" Mike answered.

"Mike! Did you happen to see where it might've landed!" Asked a worried Jayden. If Mike isn't in Samurai mode then...

"Antonio! Go search for Del while we handle these moogers!"

"Why! She's probably safe hiding somewhere..." the gold ranger complained.

"I think that black nighlock had something to do with her disappearance! She wouldn't have run from an opportunity to fight, trust me!"

"Ok, I'm on it! C'mon, Light Zord, let's find Del!"

"Antonio!" I shouted, "I'm right here!" Ai Kuro came back, though, when she noticed the ranger whose element might save me, approaching.

"No! Don't you ever dare to hurt him!" I cried, lashing furiously at the shadow figure. Since she was visble to Antonio, he saw the pain and movement of the nighlok, as if she were hit. She looked behind her and back at Antonio.

"I tire of this... I'm going to take my leave, but have fun with the moogers while I'm gone!" Ai Kuro said, dissolving into a Crack and back to the Netherworld.

"Del! Is that you!" He shouted, listening for a voice, my voice to reply. I was getting weak; this was the longest I've been in Samurai form and my energey was dropping fast.

"Antonio!" I muttered as I demorphed. I dropped Mike's Samuraizer, but in Antonio's eyes, the phone like object came back ino view out of nowhere. I fell to the ground with a noticable thud, Antonio rushing towards me.

"Ok, Light Zord, do your thing!" Was he last thing I heard beofre passing out for the second day in a row.**  
><strong>

**Dumb writer's block... Any suggestions(from whoever actually reads this .)**


	8. What To Do On A Day Off

**A special thanks to SweetAngel241 for the help on my writer's block. I. LOVE. YOU. Haha and so, here is the next chapter that is not even finished, yet! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>-What To Do On A Day Off-<strong>

The next thing I knew, I woke up in bed with a note lying on top of my bed sheets. Ok, it wasn't a note; it was more like a letter from Uncle Ji, explaining what had happened.

_Dear Del,_

_If you're reading this, good morning. I hope you're feeling well. If you see them sometime today, thank the rangers for getting you home safe after an attack from Ai Kuro. But, do not worry. I havn't yet told them of her origin in case it might be too much for them to handle. Next time, be sure to control how much energy you use in Samurai form. We don't need you passing out so often. Please, after you finish this, get some breakfast and enjoy your day off. I hope to see you working hard tomorrow during training with the others._

_P.S._

_Your clothes were not changed so do cleanse yourself before you leave the dojo._

_-Ji_

I looked down and saw he was right. So, I got up and showered which helped relax my tight muscles. _Del, you've got to be more careful next time or your gonna get yourslef killed!_ I thought. After I finished in the bathroom, I got dressed in a white, short sleeve shirt, shorts, and thin, grey-blue sleeve-less hoodie, and some low top converse in black. Brushing my hair, I noticed that the dojo was completely and utterly quiet.

_ Dammit! Why does the dojo have to be so quiet when I'm alone! It just makes me paranoid!_ I thought.

Looking back at Ji's note, I asked myself, "What should I do on my day off?" Then, an imaginary lightbulb went off in my mind. I rushed to the forbidden room that was Ji's and rummaged through the contents of a "secret compartment" in the floorboards of his closet. My hand brushed against the cool feel of metal as I grasped the unknown object. In my hand, I'd grabbed the "emergency" Samuraizer he thought I never knew existed. It had belonged to my great-great grandmother, my grandmother, and now was in my possesion. I looked at the symbols on the dialler buttons; some of which were the rangers symbols. Without thinking, I dialled a number and listened to the familiar ring of a phone call in waiting.

An urgent but serious voice answered, "Who is this?" It was Mia.

"Hey, Mia," I answered, nonchalantly, "Are you busy?"

"Del? Is that you? How are you able to call me on my Samuraizer?"

"I'll answer those questions later, but I wanna know if your busy."

"No; Emily and I are just hanging out at the park."

"Ok, do you think I could join you?"

It was quiet for a second as Mia's voice distanced itself from the call, then answered, "Yeah, we can have a Girl's Night! It'll be so much fun!"


End file.
